The Girl with a Pen
by Izi Wilson
Summary: Dearly beloved, we gather today, to celebrate the life of one talented writer, ClockWiseWiss
1. Chapter 1

The silence was deafening, until the song started playing on the piano. Light filled in the spotlights, revealing the entire character set of Mako Mermaids one by one as they began to sing individually as the spotlight hit them. Every one of the actors wore black attire, like for a funeral. The girls wore black dresses and all the men wore tuxedos.

The first to be shown was Sirena. _**Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes.**_

Next shown was Chris. _**Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear**_

Next was Mimmi. _**Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes**_

Next was Cam Mitchell _**How do you measure, measure a year?**_

Next was Evie McLaren. _**In daylights, in sunsets**_

The spotlight then hit Zac Blakely. _**In midnights, in cups of coffee**_

Next shown was Carly. _**In inches,**_ (Right here shown was Weilan) _**in miles, in laughter, in strife**_

Next shown was David. _**In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes**_

Next shown was Ondina. _**How do you measure**_ (Right here shown was Alex Cubis) _**a year in the life?**_

And last but not least the spotlights hit Nixie and Lyla, joining the entire cast singing in harmonic unison. _**How about love?**_

 _ **How about love?**_

 _ **How about love?**_

 _ **Measure in love**_

 _ **Seasons of love (love)**_

 _ **Seasons of love (love)**_

Ondina stepped forward and began to sing her solo. _**Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes**_

 _ **Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan**_

 _ **Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes**_

 _ **How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?**_

Mimmi stepped up and sang. _**In truths that she learned**_

Carly and Cam sang in unison. _**Or in times that he cried**_

Zac, Chris, and Erik sang in unison. _**In bridges he burned**_

Weilan, Nixie, Evie and Lyla sang their part. _**Or the way that she died**_

The entire cast sang in harmonic unison. _**It's time now to sing out**_

 _ **Though the story never ends**_

 _ **Let's celebrate**_

 _ **Remember a year in the life of friends**_

 _ **Remember the love**_

Sirena sang the parenthesis while the rest of the cast sang the solo _**(Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)**_

 _ **Remember the love**_

 _ **(You know that love is a gift from up above)**_

 _ **Remember the love**_

 _ **(Share love, give love, spread love)**_

 _ **Measure in love**_

Sirena stepped up and sang the last high note with such magnificence, the rest of the cast were almost gonna cry. _**(Measure, measure your life in love)**_

 _ **Seasons of love (love)**_

 _ **Seasons of love (love)**_

The entire gang turned around to the theater screen to see a photo of one of the fans and one of the fanfiction archive writers, ClockWiseWiss, smiling while being in the pool with one of the tails made for the show. _**(Measure your life, measure your life in love)**_

 **I don't own Mako Mermaids or the song from the Broadway classic, RENT. In case of confusion, this is a tribute to ClockWiseWiss, one of the fans of the show and a great writer. All will be explained in the next chapter where I will be giving a speech on her.**


	2. The Writing Address

**I don't own Mako Mermaids or the work of the author this is in honor of. In case of confusion, this is a tribute to ClockWiseWiss, one of the fans of the show and a great writer. All will be explained in the this chapter where I will be giving a speech on her.**

I know that some of you may be confused but you were bound to find out anyway. One of the writers on this fanfiction archive...has passed away. She was involved in an accident and died of heart failure in the hospital later. But a girl with passion and talent has fallen. A mermaid, an author, a girlfriend to a boyfriend who treated her like a queen, and most of all, a great friend. She deserves this more than anyone and it is in her honor that her OC Marissa will live on. For those of you who don't know, Marissa was the star in her story, Mako Mermaids: Fanfiction. A while ago, it was taken down and ClockWiseWiss was planning to rewrite it. And to ensure that her memory will live on in this archive, I encourage each and every one of you to take on Marissa in your stories. She will be explained in the next chapter of this tribute. I will also take Marissa in Tails of a Half Blood. But she was more than ClockWiseWiss, she was Vanessa, for that was her real name.

Vanessa, this is for you.


	3. Marissa's file

**I don't own Mako Mermaids or the work of the author this is in honor of. In case of confusion, this is a tribute to ClockWiseWiss, one of the fans of the show and a great writer. Remember, Vanessa removed the story starring Marissa a long time ago so I won't remember a lot, so bear with me.**

Full Name: Marissa Bay

Date of birth: Unknown

Age: 15-17

Appearance or image: Tall, lean built, fair skin, teal eyes, brunette. Dresses in somewhat girly yet sporty clothes.

Personality: Kind, compassionate, fearless, a loyal friend, reckless, and yet stubborn

What kind of character (Human or Mermaid): Mermaid

History: She was told by her mother when she was 11 that she was a mermaid when her tail manifested. But when it came, it was blue, like a merman's instead of the usual bronze color. This is because of her father being a merman. Due to supernatural forces, her mother was killed and she was forced to move to Queensland.

Skills: Basic Mermaid powers, singing, fashion, art.

Likes: art, singing, swimming, hanging with her friends.

Dislikes: Predictable, rules, any of her friends getting hurt.


	4. Rose's thoughts

**I don't own Mako Mermaids or the work of the author this is in honor of. In case of confusion, this is a tribute to ClockWiseWiss, one of the fans of the show and a great writer. This chapter is in Rose's POV from Tails of a Half Blood, one of my stories that she constantly reviewed in. So this is my thanks to her.**

 **The POV of Rosalina Paola Gomez**

I walked around my room, ironing my black dress that I wore to the funeral. My cousin, Vanessa passed away. The whole Gomez family was upset. My mother even came but she left to avoid any conflict, even though I wanted to see her.

It had been 3 weeks since Vanessa's funeral and I've had the courage to look at the dress I wore to it. And now to school for a special memorial the school is planning. We're all going there, anyone who can. I also need my friends to be there for Evie. Vanessa and Evie worked together on the school paper and Vanessa had big dreams of becoming an actual writer. She would have written fantastic books.

People keep asking me, "How are you feeling? What are you feeling?"

Well honestly, I don't know what to even think or feel. What can you say about a 17 year old who dies?

People also want to talk about how she even died. Well I say, who cares? How she lived is more important.

This isn't real. She's going to be there. But the sad truth is, I'm going to spend my whole life missing her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Mako Mermaids or the work of the author this is in honor of. In case of confusion, this is a tribute to ClockWiseWiss, one of the fans of the show and a great writer.**

Suncoast High was clouded in at atmosphere of sadness and sorrow. They had just lose a good student, Vanessa in an accident and so many of her friends were affected. Including the Mako Club, that Cam had dubbed.

There was a memorial on her locker, filled with post its and notes saying how much they missed her. And there were even pencils, remembering her writing. Vanessa was the writer for the school newspaper and she was so talented that she had planned on becoming a writer herself. That day, on that bleak yet sunny Tuesday, was a memorial planned just for Vanessa. And even Zac was going to make sure that today counted.

 **And that's it for now. The next chapters will include the thoughts of the mermaids and mermen.**


	6. Zac's thoughts

**I don't own Mako Mermaids or the work of the author this is in honor of. In case of confusion, this is a tribute to ClockWiseWiss, one of the fans of the show and a great writer.**

The hallways of the school were bright and filled with kids all going about their lives, some of them heedless of the gift it is to be alive.

But the atmosphere is kind of dark with everyone knowing that a student passed away. The entire writing club is in hysteria even Evie. Vanessa was one of Evie and Carly's colleagues.

I knew Vanessa, this really cool girl who loved watching movies and loved having fun. She was always a girl to set her mind on something. She even helped me with my Spanish homework once.

I still couldn't believe that she was gone so soon. Even the cafe won't be the same without her.

 **And that's it for now. The next chapters will include the thoughts of the mermaids and mermen.**


	7. Evie's Thoughts

**I don't own Mako Mermaids or the work of the author this is in honor of. In case of confusion, this is a tribute to ClockWiseWiss, one of the fans of the show and a great writer.**

Vanessa. A true friend to the end. I knew her since Suncoast Middle. We used to spent all of LA class together discussing stories and writing. She wanted to write about mermaids, and I just still feel so bad for not giving her some inspiration. Maybe she would have written a great book.

Even so, the accident should not have happened. She had such a good life ahead of her and she was so happy when she got her early admission for college.

I would not spend the rest of my life remembering that she died. Instead, I will spend it remembering on how she lived and what joy she brought.

 **And that's it for now.**


	8. The Cafe's Tribute

**I don't own Mako Mermaids or the work of the author this is in honor of. In case of confusion, this is a tribute to ClockWiseWiss, one of the fans of the show and a great writer. I don't own the song, I'll Stand By You, by the Pretenders.**

In the Ocean Cafe, David got up to deliver his speech. That Tuesday, was the memorial day for Vanessa. There was a couple of school days closed because of the accident.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He said. "Can I have your attention? Now this setlist is dedicated to a special friend who tragically passed away. I did not know her very well but." He paused to let out a sad chuckle. "Whenever she missed a class, she always came here to the cafe to pig out instead. Now onto Sirena."

The blond mermaid got up, sighing with contempt. "Vanessa was...unique. She actually believed in mermaids and understood them, in more ways than I ever could have imagined. Vanessa, this day is for you. This was a song Vanessa liked." She got behind the microphone, David pulled out his guitar and she began to sing.

 _ **Oh, why you look so sad?**_

 _ **Tears are in your eyes**_

 _ **Come on and come to me now**_

 _ **Don't be ashamed to cry**_

 _ **Let me see you through**_

 _ **'cause I've seen the dark side too**_

 _ **When the night falls on you**_

 _ **You don't know what to do**_

 _ **Nothing you confess**_

 _ **Could make me love you less**_

This got some tears from Evie and some of the other mermaids.

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **Won't let nobody hurt you**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **So if you're mad, get mad**_

 _ **Don't hold it all inside**_

 _ **Come on and talk to me now**_

 _ **Hey, what you got to hide?**_

 _ **I get angry too**_

 _ **Well I'm a lot like you**_

 _ **When you're standing at the crossroads**_

 _ **And don't know which path to choose**_

 _ **Let me come along**_

 _ **'cause even if you're wrong**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **Won't let nobody hurt you**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **Take me in, into your darkest hour**_

 _ **And I'll never desert you**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

Pretty much all of the cafe was crying because of this.

 _ **And when...**_

 _ **When the night falls on you, baby**_

 _ **You're feeling all alone**_

 _ **You won't be on your own**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **Won't let nobody hurt you**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **Take me in, into your darkest hour**_

 _ **And I'll never desert you**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **Won't let nobody hurt you**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

 _ **Won't let nobody hurt you**_

 _ **I'll stand by you**_

By the end of the song, Sirena was crying and was led with David out of the cafe to give them some privacy.

 **And that's it for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Mako Mermaids or the work of the author this is in honor of. In case of confusion, this is a tribute to ClockWiseWiss, one of the fans of the show and a great writer.**

In a cemetery, on a cloudy day, a young girl about 16 walked through trying to find her friend's grave. Turning a right, she walked to the last gravestone on the row. It was Vanessa's.

Smiling a sad smile, she laid the single white rose on the grave.

"I miss you so much Vanessa." Izi Wilson said, blinking out tears.. "I wish you could be here cause the world isn't the same without you. Goodbye my friend."

 **And that's it for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ClockWiseWiss aka Vanessa**

 **1997-2016**


End file.
